jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IndonesianPlayz/Jailbreak Police Types
Hello There! here are some Police types i ever know. Happy Reading! press read more button to see full view and better page 'Good cops' these cops are commonly called useless by another cop because they was giving away keycards for free 'Taserman!' this type is very annoying to Prisoner and criminals because they was spamming taser at any prisoner/criminals they see 'Troller' this was commonly doing by a police that need money.They commonly say to giveaway keycards for free.BUT,'when a prisoner pickpocket him,he will immediately arrest the prisoner 'Helper *Fake* These cops will help the prisoner,BUT, in the middle way (at parking lots or outside the gates) they will arrest the prisoner 'Helper *True*' instead arresting prisoners, a cop with this type will help the prisoner escape and become criminal. and let them go away. Safely..... 'Boxer' i was the creator for this type TBH.A cop with this type is a cop thats need money but, lazy or dont have any time to catch those criminals.they just punching a prisoner,untill the prisoner dead or fight back.if the prisoner succesfully hit the police, the police can arrest them. 'Barricader' these cops will camp on the strategist place to escape and block the escape way with cars,helicopters,etc. 'Roadblockers' Those cops will use cars,helicopters or anything that can block the way to escape from prison,or to guard a bank 'Chaosmaker' these cops will attack the prisoner by shooting and killing the prisoner.when they get arrested, they will switch team back to police and make chaos again. 'Interceptor' they allow prisoner to escape. But when the prisoner get out from prison, they will taser the prisoner (or called criminals under the current condition)then arrest him 'Ejector' this police is very love trolling. they will crawl next to vehicle that spawn outside the prison.when the criminals get in they will stand up and eject the criminals and arrest them. 'Body Knockback Armor' Due players don't get knockback when get ram by vehicle,some police stand in the middle road or bridges and eject any vehicle that ram them. 'Thug Life Karate Pro' this is the craziest type ever!!!!. this police will punch bunch of criminals and survive the gunshots. then he will arrest all the criminals. 'Playful Police' this cops only jump on the trampline at the yard.............. 'Racers Police' these police will hunt any criminals using vehicle.Make them on a wild gooseman chase.. 'Teh Patrol 'er?' these police trully patrol the whole area inside the prison.killing all prisoner trying to escape instead arrest them. 'Parking Guard' These cop are the 2nd defense against prisoner after Teh Patrol 'er?.These cops are money hunter. so, they will arrest any Prisoner trying to escape 'Road Patrol' These Police act like an army,patroling the outside areas of prison. 'Chicken Bust' These are police that hiding behind the yellow house near the UFO.(Chicken's Home).these type are very popular during the Ready Player One Event,where lots of people visiting the chicken's home to start their mission. 'Stalker' These Cop will crawl on the police station roof.Then when he saw a Prisoner trying to escape, he will jump down and immediately arrest them. 'Warfighter' these cops will start a GunBattle a.k.a War against criminals if they see one or more of them. '7 year old rage quit kid' This Cop will rage quit like 7 year old kid if they failed to arrest criminals (Dead by gunshots,or St*pid glitch) that have bounty more than 100.000 $ and the bounty have been collected by another cop. 'Jockey' with unknown reason..they will ride as passenger on the criminals ATV. 'Bank Troller' When a criminal starts a robbery on a bank, this police will come in and crawl, but after the criminal trying to get out, they will immediately arrest the criminals. 'Pilot' this police,riding a helicopter,watching from the sky,see prisoner escape?BOOM!!! he shot 'em. 'Jewel Thief' These Police will camp on top on Jewelry store to arrest Criminals. 'Camping Cops' these cops will camping anywhere including Bridges,Bank,Mountains,Criminal base,Jewelry Store anywhere around the map. 'Hotel Investigator' these cops will search any apartments that have names,go inside and arrest people. 'THE BRIBED' these cops will run away from prisoner that trying to take his keycard.but if you give him money,he will allow you to take his keycard. 'Wikia Investigator' This cop are just exploring the map,searching glitches,easter eggs and more 'Master Haxxer' Running 30x faster than BlackHawk, jumping 50 times higher than normal players, and ability to walk through walls.......... This is ANNOYING! If there are more types comment below! Category:Blog posts Category:Teams Category:Gameplay